1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device in which a bonding region between a display panel and a driving chip is made of a polymer conductive material.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in the optoelectronic techniques and the semiconductor manufacturing techniques, flat display panel display characterized by high definition, optimal space utilization, low power consumption, and non-radiation have gradually become the mainstream products of the market. Among the existing display panels, the flexible display panel featuring compactness, great impact endurance, flexibility, wearability, and portability is one of the leading display panels at present.
In most cases, a display device is constituted by a pixel array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a display layer sandwiched between the two substrates. Pads and a transparent conductive layer located on the pads are configured in a non-display region of the pixel array substrate, such that the pixel array is electrically connected to the driving chip.
The flexible display panel has a flexible substrate rather than a rigid substrate. Hence, when the flexible substrate of the flexible display panel is bonded to the driving chip, the flexible substrate is deformed due to a downward pressure generated in the bonding process. The deformation of the substrate results in cracks in or damages to the transparent conductive layer located above the pads. As such, the overly high bonding impedance between the driving chip and the pads/the transparent conductive layer of the display panel leads to poor bonding.
In addition, if the transparent conductive layer located above the pads is cracked in the bonding process and thus exposes the underlying metal pads, the metal pads are likely to be oxidized or corroded. Thereby, the bonding impedance between the driving chip and the display panel is also increased, thus giving rise to poor bonding.